1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to operating room equipment, and in particular, to portable surgical tray assemblies for storing, charging, powering, and/or communicating with powered surgical instruments.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Portable surgical trays, referred to as “mayo stands,” are commonly used in operating rooms throughout the world. Mayo stands provide a sterile, easily maneuverable platform on which surgeons may place various surgical instruments during a surgical procedure. Despite all these attributes, typical mayo stands are limited in their ability to accommodate and facilitate the use of battery-powered surgical instruments, which are becoming increasingly prevalent within operating rooms.
Battery-powered surgical instruments are advantageous in that they reduce the numbers of cables, cords, and/or wires in the operating room and are freely movable without tangling and/or cable-length restrictions. However, batteries typically provide adequate power for only a finite period of time. This attribute limits the ability of the surgeon to enjoy continued use of the battery-powered instrument during long surgical procedures without frequent battery changes; a time consuming process that frequently requires removal of the battery from the sterile field for charging and re-sterilization before the battery can again be utilized.